


Stay With Us

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Can't Hide Forever [2]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Can't Hide Forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625323
Kudos: 7





	Stay With Us

Savannah and Finn were tucked into the bed that had been Sam’s. You hadn’t explained anything yet, just asking to get them into bed. Now that they were tucked in, you turned to them. “This is why I didn’t want you driving me home, Sam.” You kept your voice quiet as you looked between them. “Finn is seven, and Savannah is three.”

Dean’s eyes went to the sleeping kids. They were four years apart, just like the boys. His green eyes went back to you, seeing the worry in your face. “And this is?” He pointed to PJ.

“PJ is my older brother. He lives with us, watches the kids while I’m on hunts. Up until tonight, he thought I’d be away on business. I kept them _completely_ in the dark about this side of my life, just as I kept everyone in the hunting world in the dark about them.” Sitting on the end of the bed, you groaned.

Sam sat next to you. “So, what changed?”

Licking your lips, you sighed. “We took the kids to celebrate. Finn got all As on his report card. When we got back from Chuck E Cheese, the door was open, and I smelled sulfur.” You tucked your hair behind your ear. “My husband was killed by vamps when Savannah just under a year.” While your eyes watered, you looked over at her. “She never met her father. He’s the reason I started hunting.” Wiping your cheek, you got up. “Can one of you guys come with me to check the house? I don’t know what we’re going to do now. Not that they know about the kids. I can’t risk their lives.”

You were pulled into a hug by Dean, and he kissed your temple. “You’ll stay with us. We’ll alternate who goes with who.” He said, not even batting an eye about traveling with two kids. “Sometimes it’ll be me and Sam, sometimes you and Sam, sometimes you and me. We’ll figure it out, and we’ll keep your kids safe.” 

Looking up at him, you were shocked. “You don’t have to do that, Dean.”

“I _want_ to.” He smiled.

Pj shook his head. “I’m sorry, this is fucking _insane_.” You looked over at him. “You expect me to believe this shit is _real_? That you’re about to drag my niece and nephew around the country?” He glanced at them. “I’m not going.”

* * *

After you pulled your brother out of the motel room and argued with him, you and Sam went back to your house with PJ. PJ went to his room and shut the door. You hated that he was so resistant, because you wanted him safe. “Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“While I pack the kids some stuff, can you make a basic list of things for PJ? Even if he doesn’t use it, it’ll give me peace of mind that he’ll know it.”

Sam gave you a small smile and nodded. “Yeah, I can do that.”

While you ran towards the kids rooms, Sam found a notebook and a pen. He noted what monsters were weak to what, about ghosts, about things to watch out for, and at the bottom, how to reach them if he needed to.

* * *

You had packed as much as you could into your car for yourself and the kids. PJ wouldn’t come out of his room, so you told him that you loved him through the door and sighed.

As you drove away from the house you had lived in for years now, you cried. You had to find a way to explain to your kids that PJ wouldn’t be around anymore, and that they wouldn’t be going home.


End file.
